This invention relates to a foldable conga stand.
A known conga stand is shown in FIG. 9, in which 90 denotes a stand and 100 denotes a conga.
The stand 90 comprises three legs 91 and three spreaders 92 for positioning the respective legs 91 at respective vertexes of an almost equilateral triangle viewed in plane.
Each of the legs 91 comprises large-diameter and small-diameter pipes 93 and 94. A presser pad 96 for pressing against and supporting the drum 102 of the conga 100 is formed on the upper end of the large-diameter pipe 93. The small-diameter pipe 94 can be slid through the large-diameter pipe 93, because it has a smaller diameter than the pipe 93.
The spreaders 92 form a Y-shaped support, and are fixedly connected to the large-diameter pipes 93 at respective ends thereof.
The height of the stand 90 can be adjusted by altering the length of the small-diameter pipes 94 projecting from the large-diameter pipes 93. The small-diameter pipes 94 are optionally slid from the large-diameter pipes 93 to determine its desired projecting length, and the small-diameter and large-diameter pipes 94 and 93 are fixed together via bolts 95.
In the stand 90, however, the angle of the spreaders 92 relative to the large-diameter pipes 93 is solidly fixed. Thus, the entire structure of the stand 90 is bulky for transport, even if the length of the legs 91 is adjusted to minimum.
Each time the conga 100 is set up, each length of the legs 91 needs to be adjusted, thereby making intricate the assembly of conga 100.